


Old Man

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg





	Old Man

Curbing Dean’s drinking habit meant hanging out at some unusual places. He of course didn’t know that was what you were doing. The small arcade was only 35 minutes from the bunker. Currently, you were schooling Dean with your outstanding Plant Vs. Zombie skills. 

“So wait a second, you’re killing zombies with plants.” He scratched his head, perplexed at the whole idea.

“Yeah, because after we’re all gone, plants will be the last line of defense.” You rationalized with a giggle. “Why don’t you try?” You moved from the small stool patting it with your hand.

“Ok, sure.” Dean put a couple tokens in the machine.

“Oh oh… Yeah! Right there Dean!” You cheered him on, guiding him with your expertise.

Time passed quickly, your tokens were starting to dwindle but the smile on Dean’s face never failed. “Sweetheart, I’m getting hungry.”

“Sure thing.” You squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll get the fries, you kill the zombies.”

“Yeah, that sounds fair.” He smirked at you before you messed up his hair with a flick of your hand.

The food counter was really close to where Dean was sitting and you were surprised he didn’t ask for food sooner.

Three young teens approached Dean while you were gone, the taller of the three became cocky, “Hey old man, why don’t you let some us play?”

You overheard Dean raise his voice, as he stood up to his full height, “Old man!” The teens cowered, “Did you just call me an old man?”

A brown haired teen piped up, “Yeah.” Not sure if picking a fight with the huge lone man was the right thing to do before he turned on his heels dragging his friends along with him.

“Did you hear what they called me?” Dean asked as you brought him a cup full of salty hot fries.

“I sure did, old man.” You pecked the side of his lips before your munched on the fried potato goodness.

“I’m not old.” He pouted.

“Mmmm hmmm” You sassed with no real words.

“What you’re my age? So does that make you ancient?”

“Excuse me!” You crossed your arms and glared.

“Everyone knows men become distinguished and women just become old and wrinkly.” He bit his lip with a smile not sure if he crossed a line or not.

“Well this wrinkled old hag can still rock your world.” Your right index finger flew in the air.

“Mmmm you sure can.” He pulled you by your belt loops towards him to press a greasy firm kiss.

“Let’s get out here.” You giggled. “I wanna throw out your back tonight, old man.”

“Ohh ohh you’re gonna get it, Sweetheart.” He picked you up and rushed you out to the car, proving that he was far from old.


End file.
